


a bit of morning lovin'

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Boston Bruins, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Patrice wakes up to the sensation of warm wetness on his thighs. It’s a confusing and somewhat worrying way to wake up until he reaches down under the sheets, his fingers making contact with Brad’s hair. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He huffs a low laugh, thick with sleep, and mumbles, “What are you doing down there?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit of morning lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> it was hope's birthday yesterday and i asked her what she wanted and she said brad/patrice sex so this is the result, just some straight up pwp. happy birthday, bb. i hope you like this.

Patrice wakes up to the sensation of warm wetness on his thighs. It’s a confusing and somewhat worrying way to wake up until he reaches down under the sheets, his fingers making contact with Brad’s hair. 

He huffs a low laugh, thick with sleep, and mumbles, “What are you doing down there?”

There’s no verbal answer to his question. All he gets in the form of a reply is Brad’s mouth on his balls, sucking and licking over them with quick passes of Brad’s tongue. He groans lowly, sliding his fingers into Brad’s hair, scraping his nails lightly over Brad’s scalp.

“Fuck, Brad….”

Brad laughs, moving his mouth up, licking over the base of Patrice’s cock.

“Mm, that’s my plan, baby. I wanna get _this_ inside me,” Brad punctuates the sentence to emphasize his point with a quick lick up to the tip of Patrice’s dick. “Gonna ride you so good.”

Patrice can only muster a groan, fighting to keep his hips still against the bed, fingers getting tangled into Brad’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, I’m fine with this plan.”

He can hear Brad laugh again, can feel the puff of air against the head of his cock but he can’t see because the sheets are still in the way. He grabs them, yanking them off and tosses them aside, breathing out a sigh of relief once he can see the pink flush on Brad’s cheeks and the mess that is Brad’s hair.

Brad tilts his head up, grinning at Patrice.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Patrice laughs, moving a hand back to Brad’s hair, petting it slowly.

“Good morning, handsome.”

They grin at each other for another moment before Brad grows impatient and flicks his tongue over Patrice’s cock again, a few quick little kitten licks to the tip, tasting the precome that’s already gathered there. It pulls a low moan from Patrice, and he can’t look away as Brad opens his mouth and slowly takes Patrice into his mouth, inch by inch until his nose is nestled into the coarse hair at the base. 

Patrice gasps, fingers petting Brad’s hair faster.

“Ah, f-fuck, Brad.”

Brad somehow manages to smirk and swallows around Patrice, humming low as he does. It sends a shock of pleasure through Patrice’s body, his hips lifting up, pressing his cock further down Brad’s throat. He knows Brad can take it; they’ve done this enough times now, Patrice can tell when Brad is at his limits and won’t tell him. He can read Brad easier than the back of his own hand.

He rocks his hips a few times, very shallow thrusts, groaning each time Brad moans around him. 

Brad can never do this for too long and Patrice never minds when Brad has to pull off and catch his breath, tells him so with gentle touches and light kisses. But for some inexplicable reason, in this moment Brad seems determined to keep Patrice in his mouth for as long as possible, moving his mouth up and down over Patrice’s cock, wet with spit, tongue laving over every inch. 

Patrice moans with every touch of Brad’s tongue, fisting his hands in Brad’s hair, not forcing him down, just holding on like Brad is the anchor keeping him from floating away in the pleasure. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Brad, you keep doing that and I’m going to come before we get to do anything else.”

Brad finally pulls off, lips red and shiny, cheeks a pleasant dark pink color, and a wide grin on his face as he laughs.

“Well, we can’t have that.”

Patrice can’t help from grinning back, impatiently pulling at Brad’s hair, urging him up. Brad complies, moving up and over to straddle Patrice’s hips, hands resting on his chest before leaning down to kiss him hard. It’s a hungry kiss, one that leaves them both gasping for air by the time they break away. 

Brad’s lips look extra red, even more desirable to kiss and Patrice wants to pull him back in, kiss him more before Brad stops him to murmur, “I’m gonna ride you now until you come, ‘kay, baby?”

Patrice nods, sliding his hands over Brad’s thighs.

“Yeah, yeah, go on.”

He watches as Brad lifts himself up and reaches down to grab Patrice’s cock, guiding it to his opening. A surprised gasp escapes him as Brad starts to sink down immediately and the head of his cock slips in easily. 

“O- _oh_ , fuck, Brad, did you--- ?”

Brad nods, grinning wickedly as he lowers himself down tortuously slow. 

“Yeah, baby. Got myself all ready while you were being lazy and sleeping in.”

Patrice groans, his hands sliding up over Brad’s thighs to his hips, lips parted as he watches Brad sink down until he’s seated fully on Patrice’s dick. His fingers dig in hard against Brad’s hips as Brad starts to move, lifting himself up halfway before dropping back down. The pace starts off slow, an easy burn of muscles as Patrice bends his knees and rocks his hips up each time Brad drops back down. 

“Brad, oh, fuck, _Brad_.”

Brad looks beautiful to Patrice like this; flushed and shuddering, riding Patrice’s dick like it’s the only thing that matters in the world, his moans growing louder with every thrust. It fuels Patrice’s desires, makes him grip Brad’s hips tighter and thrust upwards harder, faster, quickening the pace to something much more desperate.

“Pat, Pat, _Pat_ , oh, fuck, c’mon, that’s right, just like that, fuck, I love you so much.”

Brad rocks his hips down, meeting every one of Patrice’s thrusts, fingers digging in against Patrice’s chest, scrambling for more leverage. Patrice moans, moving one hand to wrap around Brad’s cock, stroking him out of sync to their thrusts, fast and loose, wrist twisting and thumb pressing to the slit when he can. 

He can tell when Brad is close, the noises pouring from Brad’s mouth getting more desperate sounding and higher in pitch. He doubles his efforts then, hand working Brad’s cock faster, hips rocking with a new determination and force. There’s a vague awareness of the bed rocking, the headboard hitting the wall, and Patrice can only imagine the complaints they’ll get - _again_ \- from their neighbors but none of that ever seems to matter when he’s has Brad like this; overwhelmed with pleasure and desperate to come.

“Come on, Brad. Come for me, come on. Let me feel it, come on my cock.”

A few more strokes and one particularly hard thrust up is all that is needed to push Brad over the edge. He comes with a loud cry of Patrice’s name, spilling over Patrice’s fingers and chest, clenching tight around Patrice’s cock as his entire body shakes with the force of his orgasm.

Patrice groans, still stroking Brad, milking him for every drop as he keeps thrusting up into him. Brad shudders, circling his hips, and leans down to kiss Patrice messily, biting at his lips.

“Go on, fill me up, Patty, come on, fill me with your come, let me have it. Come inside me, baby, do it.”

Patrice moans, wrapping his arms tight around Brad, burying his face into the crook of Brad’s neck as he thrusts up a few more times before letting go, whimpering Brad’s name over and over as he comes, pushing in as deep as he can to fill Brad with his come.

He’s breathing heavily, lips moving uselessly against Brad’s neck as he slowly comes down from the high of his orgasm. Brad wiggles on top of him until Patrice loosens his arms and Brad can slide off, dropping down onto the bed next to him, curled up against his side.

“Fuck…”

Brad laughs, kissing Patrice’s shoulder.

“We got our morning cardio in, eh?”

Patrice snorts, turning his head to kiss Brad lightly, sweetly.

“We still have to go to the gym today.”

Brad grins wickedly in a way that Patrice knows only means danger to his personal being in the near future.

“Yeah, but first you gotta clean your come out of my ass. Shower in ten, make me come again?”

Patrice groans, rolling over to bury his face against Brad’s neck.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Brad strokes his fingers over Patrice’s neck, down over his shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe, but you love me for it.”

Patrice can’t argue with that.


End file.
